


Through the Storm

by cylligan, sunnyfish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ??? - Freeform, A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Lance (Voltron), M/M, Matt - Freeform, Matt Holt - Freeform, Matt has a mattbook, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shiro - Freeform, Swearing, Takashi Shirogane - Freeform, They’re chaotic, keith - Freeform, keith kogane - Freeform, lance - Freeform, lance mcclain - Freeform, matt also gets that good dicc, matt gets the good kush, photographer matt, stressed lance, they smoke weed, tired Matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylligan/pseuds/cylligan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyfish/pseuds/sunnyfish
Summary: Matt is a tired photographer and Lance is a stressed barista. During a storm, Lance gets stuck in Matt’s shitty apartment, and feelings are spilled and shenanigans ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually fairly confident with this one, especially since i wrote it with a good friend and they really helped me, so i’m extremely greatful for her and her inspiring words. This fic is mainly dedicated to her. Thank you :-)  
> \- cylligan

Matt shivered as he pulled his coat further around himself, exhaling shakily, his breath forming a cloud in the air in front of him. He rubbed at his arms in a desperate attempt to get warm, continuing along the icy sidewalk to his usual editing spot; The Altea Cafe. 

When he pulled the door open to the familiar shop, the comforting, warm smell of coffee hit him directly in the face, causing him to pause for a moment just to take it all in. He glanced around for a free table, eventually spotting one in the corner of the room, quickly heading over to it, he shrugged off his coat, hanging it on the back of the chair along with his backpack. 

He pulled his hair back into a ponytail with a scrunchie he had found randomly inside of his pocket, before sighing softly and heading over to the line of people at the counter. His heart warmed and butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he saw the familiar, cheerful barista at the counter; Lance. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as the line eventually shortened and he was next up to order. 

When he stepped up to order, he smiled at the barista and managed to get out an actual, “Hey, how are you?”

“Hey, Matt. I’m doing alright, a bit stressed, but alright. You?” Lance hummed, drumming his fingers against the countertop, smiling and nodding at Matt’s usual greeting, “I’m good,” He hummed, “What can I get for you today?” 

“Uh, can I get a large hot chocolate and a...chocolate scone?” A pause, “If you have them?” Matt asked, glancing over momentarily at the glass display case that showed the usual pastries and other delicacies they had available. 

“Yeah! Of course.” Lance nodded, scribbling his order and name quickly down onto the cup, before stepping into the back to grab one of the fresh scones that Hunk had recently taken out of the oven, sliding it into a bag and handing it over to Matt. “That’ll be $5.46 please.”

Matt pulled out a few dollar bills from his wallet, handing them over to Lance and thanking him as he was handed back his change. He dropped the coins he was given into the tip jar that sat beside one of the registers, giving him a small wave as he grabbed the scone and headed back to his table instead of hanging around to make small talk with Lance about plans later on in the week. He seemed too busy today, so he wouldn’t stress him out further. He couldn’t help but feel like that interaction could’ve gone a lot better. It probably could’ve, but he just got so tongue tied around him and he couldn’t piece together his thoughts correctly.

Sighing as he pulled out his laptop, Matt took a sip of his hot chocolate and waited for his laptop to load so he could log on. When the log-on screen popped up, he quickly typed in his information and pulled up his editing software. He quickly reviewed what had already been finished, then groaned when he saw how much more he had left to do. He hoped his client would be happy with the end result. 

Matt soon became absorbed in his work, only getting up to either take trips to the bathroom or order another drink, as he usually did. He usually would’ve left the cafe by the time a few hours had passed, but the snow had really begun to come down and he didn’t necessarily fancy the idea of walking home in that. Maybe he could catch a ride with Pidge or call a fucking uber. That wouldn’t work out though; his funds were running worryingly low and he doubted that his gremlin of a sibling had even attended work today, so that probably wouldn’t work out. 

Closing time for the cafe soon began to arrive, the people that once crowded the small building eventually thinning out to the point where it was just him and a few other dedicated students and workers left. He had begun to pack up his things, accepting the fact that he would be forced to walk through the storm and snow piled up on the streets all the way back to his shitty apartment. He shouldered his backpack, cupping the fresh warm drink he had ordered minutes before in his palms, inhaling the scent of the coffee shop once more, before stepping outside, hissing as the cold air rushed at him all at once, replacing the warm and comforting feeling he had been experiencing moments before and nipping at his nose and fingers. 

He suddenly felt a tentative, shaking hand on his shoulder, his muscles tensing up completely as he hesitated for a moment, before instinctively reaching for the pocket knife he always carried in his coat as he turned to look back at the stranger, visibly relaxing. It was just Lance. Thank god. 

“Woah there, buddy. Is that a knife in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Lance chuckled, taking a nervous step back from him. “I was uh, wondering if you maybe, uh, wanted a ride home? It’s better than walking in this. You’ll catch a serious cold, dude.” He questioned hesitantly, his teeth chatting loudly behind the scarf that was wrapped around his face.

“Fuck— sorry, dude.” He apologized with a quiet sigh. His face lit up at the offer, “A ride home would honestly be great, Lance.” Matt practically sang in relief, allowing himself to be dragged back into the cafe and out the back where all of the employees were able to be parked, quickly making their way over to Lance’s shitty Corolla Hatchback and getting in, turning on the heater and buttwarmers . Lance didn’t even mind the cold air the car gave as the heater began to kick in and the engine heat up as they pulled out of the parking lot and began the trip to Matt’s apartment, the route imprinted in his mind because of the many sleepovers and hangouts they’ve had over there. 

By the time they got halfway to Matt’s apartment, Matt had stolen the aux cord, much to Lance’s annoyance. He quickly scrolled through his playlist and chose his loudest song, before reaching over and turning up the volume.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes hi chapter two! Woo! This too is dedicated to someone who I adore so much. He’s like, one of my favorite people ever to talk to and I love our video calls, you crackhead(you know who you are)  
> \- sunnyfish

By the time they arrived at Matt’s apartment, the storm had worsened, blocking off the roads and causing severe traffic issues. So, to put it shortly, Lance was stuck. 

Looking out the window, Lance sighed, puffing out his cheeks. “Looks like I’m snowed in...” He grumbled. He looked away from the window to peer around Matt’s apartment, trying to find where the other male had disappeared off to. 

Matt was in his bedroom, doing his best to gather up all of the extra blankets and pillows he had currently lying around to bring them into the living room. It seemed that Lance was staying the night. Although he wasn’t really complaining. He always enjoyed Lance’s company. He was sweet. 

Lance smiled over at Matt once he saw him and eyed the multitude of blankets and pillows he had. “What’s all this for?” He asked, chuckling quietly when he saw Matt almost toppling over. 

Matt huffed softly as he dropped the blankets onto his apartment floor. “You’re staying the night, right? Might as well get prepared.” He said with a shrug, grinning childishly down at the other boy. 

Lance grinned back up at him. “Yeah- by the looks of it.” He shrugged and tapped his foot. “Soooo...” He paused to grin wider. “Pillow fort?”

Matt’s eyes lit up at that, his grin widening. “Fuck yeah, man! We haven’t made a pillow fort in forever.” He nodded. He didn’t necessarily know how well this would turn out, as he was a bit rusty. 

Lance nodded, already picking up some of the blankets and pillows and running to the couch to start setting up. He was pretty much a professional at first by now, having made them so much as a child. Matt laughed quietly and picked up the rest of the things, more just setting them out for Lance. 

After a while, the fort was made and set out, and they were having a grand time just being themselves. Although something was different, Matt seemed more...closed off than he was previously, noticing the way Matt kept constantly inching away from him and anxiously fidgeting with his hands and the few rings he constantly wore, Lance unknowingly doing the exact same thing. 

Lance puffed out his cheeks a bit and looked over to Matt, who was still fidgeting around. “Hey dude...you alright?” He tilted his head a bit. “Like- you’re fidgety and stuff.”

Matt looked up from his hands, his eyes a bit wider. “Huh? Oh— yeah, yeah, I’m good.” He nodded. “Just-“ He sighed and rubbed his face, dragging a hand down it with a heavy sigh. 

Lance furrowed his eyebrows. “Just...?” He prompted, somewhat concerned for Matt. 

The taller male hunched over. “You know that feeling where you like someone and you don’t know that they’ll like you back?” 

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Yeah man- that like- sucks.” He leaned forwards a bit. “But like- I’m sure you could get a date with...anyone!” He paused, tan cheeks flushing at how that sounded. “I mean-“ He stopped himself. “Who is it?”

Matt grumbled, his heart pounding. Should he tell him? He should- shouldn’t he? Yes- of course! What better place to confess than a pillow fort in a shitty apartment, stuck in the snow? Well...he could think of a few but- come on Matthew! “Uh...you...?” He squeaked out, voice much weaker than what he had hoped. 

Lance paused, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Him? No. No— It couldn’t be. But, by the expression Matt wore, and how sincere his voice sounded, he had to be telling the truth. He hesitated for a moment, before surging forward, his heart hammering in his chest as he pressed his lips against Matt’s slightly chapped ones. Butterflies erupted in his stomach at the feeling of Matt kissing him back, hesitantly, he rose a hand to place it on his cheek, gently caressing the soft skin. 

The kiss ended as soon as it started. Lance and Matt stared dumbly up at each other for a few long moments, until Lance broke the silence with a soft laugh. “I...I like you, too.” He admitted with a small grin, the pad of his thumb gently stroking over the small scar that lay against Matt’s cheek.


End file.
